Conventional 8 mm portable cameras which are not provided with illuminating devices, require that additional light equipment be carried which increases the load on the camera user. Moreover, such camera at times, must be used in cooperation with the light equipment operated by other persons causing further complications when operated.
Recently a portable camera equipped with an illuminating device has been developed. Such camera is engaged with an illuminator which is powered by the same single battery so that the camera and the illuminator can be synchronously operated. This camera has reduced volume and weight. However, such camera can be only used for a short time. When the camera must be used for a long time, the single battery has been found to be insufficient to operate both the camera and the illuminator.
Therefore, an auxiliary illuminating device for a camera, which has small volume, light weight and sufficient power is needed.